The present invention relates to a system for verifying the location of a mobile device associated with a mobile communications network.
Computer systems commonly comprise a server application program arranged to provide services to one or more client application programs running on mobile devices. Such mobile devices are generally associated with a mobile communications network. For example, a user of a mobile device such as a smart phone may access banking server application program over a mobile communications network via a corresponding banking client application program running on the smart phone.
Some server application programs have security functionality, which relies on the location of a mobile device with which the server application program is interacting. For example, a financial interaction initiated by a client application program in a mobile device may only be permitted by the corresponding banking server application program if the banking server application program can verify the geographical or relative location of that mobile device. The location of the mobile device may be determined at the mobile device by know systems such as an onboard geographical position system (GPS), known wireless local area network (WLAN) base station location or mobile communication network location techniques such as cell location or signal trigonometry techniques.